Making the Anime
by Doom Squirrel
Summary: Dear God, what was I thinking? This is weird, wrong and just plain funny on too many levels to count. Read, enjoy, and try not to snort soda through your nose.


This was just an idea we came up with at about midnight at a sleepover; blame the chai and lack of sleep since this was the second overnight in two days. This is all about trying to shoot the Prétear anime series with the manga characters playing themselves, don't ask...even we don't know.

Director #1 Tall brown haired insane childe (The Urple Doom Squirrel)

Director #2 Blonde, dense but not stupid goth-ish girl. (Goddess of the neon black smurfs)

Director #3 Glasses wearing chocolate dependant sledgehammer wielder. (not a member yet _ahem _glares, but to be Chocolate-dependent-Sledgehammer-wielder).

Now, on with the show!

YYYYY

Director #1: Alright, alright, get up already it's six o'clock in the morning!

Director #2: _(sighs, rolls eyes)_ It's not six, it's four Kindra! (/whine)

Director #1: It doesn't matter! Come on! WE MUST GO DRAG THE CAST OUTA BED!!!

Director#3: Food first. I'm going nowhere without food first.

Director#1: _(throws krispy crème doughnuts at people)_

_At the hotel where all the cast members are staying_

Director#1: COME ON COME ON! GET OUTA BED WE HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT TODAY!!!

Himeno: _(cracks open the door)_ Chipper, aren't you? _(groan)_

Director#1: _(walks down to the next room bangs on the door)_ THEY'RE NOT GETTING UP! _(cracks open door) (slams it shut again) (whimpers and looks ill)_ They're still going at it in there... my poor brain, the mental scars...

Director#2: _(cracks open door)_ YUP! Told you he'd be on the bottom! Five bucks, pay up!

Director#3: Did I really have to know? _(crouches into fetal position)_

Director#1: I'm gonna wake up someone who's not gonna scare me... I'll go grab the munchkins...

Mannen: I'm not a munchkin!

Director#1: You're already awake?!

Hayate: As if we couldn't be after you made that racket! You woke up the rest of the hotel as well.

_(Directors turn to see angry hotel guests with angry hotel manager brandishing large blunt objects)_

Sasame: Perhaps you should just leave us a wake-up call tomorrow.

Director#3: Shut up and run for your life!

_At studio_

Director#1: First photo shoot for cover of DVD 1, starting now!

Sasame: _(stares off into space)_

Director#2: Sasame, where are you?! Planet Zantax?! (don't ask) You're supposed to be looking at her as if you're stalking her remember?! STALK MAN STALK!!!

_(Loud crash from director three's location)_

Director#1: You know, this bra's really uncomfortable.

Hayate: Did we really need to know that one?

Director #3: How much does the REALLY big camera cost? Heh heh heh, um, is this gunna come out of my payroll?

Director#2: Not yet, after about the seventh one we go through maybe, and knowing you, there will be a seventh one.

Director#1: Knowing _us_ you mean.

Himeno: Hello, are we shooting here or what? It's starting to get really uncomfortable sitting here like this, and smiling for an hour begins to hurt. _(winces in an attempt to keep smiling)_

_(Three hours later, one picture Kindra approved got through.)_

Director#1: I thought it would take all day!

Director#3: I told you it would go better if we threatened to not give them a lunch break! -

Director#2: If that didn't work we'd just postpone payday.

Himeno: I can finally stop smiling.

Director#2: Then why don't you stop since you can finally?

Himeno: NO! MY FACE IS STUCK LIKE THIS!!! _(chases directors/photographer with Samwise Gamgee's frying pan of DOOOOOM!)_

_Photo shoot # 2_

Director #2: Float, Mawata! You need to float! You are floating like you are on a cloud of sugar-high-y goodness! _(tries to imitate and trips over own two feet while hovering)_

Director#3: _(takes picture w/ Kodak camera)_

Director#1 _(rotfl)_

Mawata: You try floating in this! It is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn.

Director#1: I will put on a wig and be your stunt double! That looks like fun!

Mawata: You have got to be kidding me... On second thought... be my guest!

_Photo Shoot # 3_

Mikage: Oh joy, oh rapture, now I get to wear the harness, all the blood in my body's rushing to my head, and I get thorns in my side no less. Lucky me...

Director#1: Remember you need to look sad... angsty... aloof... unavailable elven princess!!! Oh wait, wrong movie...

Director#2: You know, technically Arwench OOPS, I meant Arwen isn't technically a princess.

Director#1: SHUT UP! Someone take the picture before we lose the fact that she's supposed to look pale!

Photographer: CLICK CLICK CLICK Whiiir whhhiiiirrr sputter sputter, pop. Heh heh, two down, five to go.

Mikage: My head hurts!

Himeno: You know, I don't think I can stand in this position much longer... _(falls over)_ See!!!

Photo shoot # 4 

Kei: _(whispers)_ Hey, remember last night?

Goh: Hey man, don't talk about that on set!

Kei: But you know you liked it.

Goh: I may have but that's beside the point!

Kei: _(Raises eyebrows suggestively)_

Director# 2: Well, when you two are done...

Himeno: Way to come out of the closet guys.

Goh: _(blush)_

Kei _(smirks)_ you know, you're cute when you do that.

Director# 1: I knew it! _(maniacal laughter)_

Director #2: Well I suppose you did since you walked in on them this morning.

Kei and Goh: _(delayed reaction)_ WHAT?!

Director#1: Well it wasn't really walking in, its just you two wouldn't get up and I opened the door and heard/saw what was going on and went really pale and slammed the door shut again and lost five bucks in the process.

Director#3: _(claps all by herself)_ Move to Massachusetts!

Kei: I fail to see where the five bucks comes in, but I think I understood the rest of that... Actually, that's kind of frightening...

Photographer: If you are _quite_ done...

YYYYY

That's not quite as funny as it was at two in the morning, but still...

The last scene is credited entirely to my most hilarious of friends, Katie Zukauskas (Is that an impossible last name or what?).

Next chapter: Episode 1, Winds of Destiny! Kaoru's drinking from a... Ketchup Bottle? Himeno sits on the booby trapped 23 times! See you soon!


End file.
